


See You Next Wednesday

by vxllanelle1



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Smut glorious smuuut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Whoops where did this praise kink come from?, professor/student AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxllanelle1/pseuds/vxllanelle1
Summary: "I need something you can give me, and you need something that I can give you.”
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 8
Kudos: 209





	See You Next Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> If this flops, we blame Azra (@azahuhh)
> 
> Might do another chapter or two if people like it? Idk? So if you like it hmu, comments and kudos are always welcome
> 
> Twitter/curiouscat: @vxllanelle1

“If you finish early, I want you to check your answers with those on your table before you leave.”

A gentle hand dragged through the thick, dark curls as Eve desperately tried to focus her attention on the screen in front of her. Between the research paper that should have been finished a week ago, essay grading, and other life events she’d rather not think about in this moment, Eve had barely any time to sleep the past few days, the effects of which were beginning to make themselves apparent.

The heels of her hands rubbed at her eyes in some feeble attempt to make herself more alert. But she knew by now if four cups of coffee before 10am wasn’t going to help, not much else was. Her hands dropped to the keyboard in front of her, eyes catching with another curious pair just above the laptop screen. She brushed it off, hardly even observing who it was before she began to type again.

A few minutes passed, not that Eve noticed, with her attention only being brought away from the laptop screen when she saw students begin to rise from their seats. She checked the time, finally time to leave.

“Okay, the reading for next week is on your timetable, we’ll be discussing it next week so make sure it’s done.” She told the class, signalling that they were dismissed while also taking the chance to have a sly dig at those that always seemed to ‘forget’ the reading. The laptop closed and she stood from her desk as she began to pack away her laptop and cables into her bag.

“I need to talk with you.”

The voice startled Eve, causing the woman to peer up from the papers she had been gathering from her desk and cautiously storing away in her laptop bag. Her eyes were met with the sight of Oksana, or Villanelle as her record said she preferred to be called. Villanelle tended to keep to herself, so Eve could never quite figure her out. All she knew was she was studying here from Russia and she was pretty intelligent.

“Of course, is everything okay?” Eve responded, eyes flicking up and over Villanelle’s shoulder to see the other students continue to file out of the classroom.

“I’m not going to be able to sit one of the final exams.” She said it in such a matter-of-fact tone that it confused Eve for a second, almost like she forgot that she was the one to make the rules between the two. “It’s family stuff, I’ll need to fly home that morning.”

Eve sighed, taking a seat back at her desk. So much for getting the early train home. “I can’t really help you with that, Villanelle. If you can’t come to an exam, you need to take it up with the attendance office.”

“I did,” She told Eve. “They said I wasn’t allowed to resit because I wouldn’t provide a reason.”

“And what is the reason, Villanelle?” She asked, sounding a little exhausted by the conversation already.

“I told you, family stuff.”

“We generally need a bit more of an explanation than that in order to grant absence and allow a resit.”

“But why should I have to explain myself? If it’s personal, I shouldn’t be forced to tell anyone.” Villanelle perched herself on the edge of the desk, dropping her backpack to the floor at her side.

“I’m not saying I disagree with you there, but it’s just university policy. Isn’t there any chance you could go later in the day or the day after? This exam counts for 40% of your grade.”

Villanelle shook her head at the question. “I’ve already booked a flight. And flights to middle-of-nowhere Russia aren’t exactly all too common.”

Eve just sighed, not even trying to hide the fact she was fed up by this point. “Why on earth did you book the flight before you knew if you could go?”

Villanelle shrugged. “I can go, I just won’t be able to go to the exam.”

“Jesus Christ, Villanelle, will you take your education seriously for two seconds?” Eve snapped, though of course she didn’t mean to. It honestly frustrated her how bright Villanelle was, how she could swan through every class with top grades and minimal effort. She was the walking, breathing anomaly of her ‘work hard and you’ll do well’ motto she repeated semester after semester to a sea of burnt out, worn down students. There was a silence for a moment before Villanelle spoke up.

“I’m sorry,” She told Eve, never meaning to upset her. Though she knew her personality could come off as just a little too cocky sometimes. “I paid a lot of money to be able to come here and learn. I do take it seriously; this is just important.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you.” Eve told her, sitting back in her chair and letting out a deep sigh.

“It okay, I know you’re stressed at the moment.”

A bitter chuckle escaped Eve, arms coming down to fold across her chest. “Is it that obvious?”

She shrugged to the older woman. “There’s a couple of small hints.” Villanelle’s eyes wandered down to Eve’s hand, taking in the new absence of a wedding ring. When Eve noticed, she pulled her hands away and shoved them into the pockets of her blazer. “Can I do anything to help?”

“Can you take the weight of the world off my shoulders?” She asked, trying to joke but it came off a little too serious to get past Villanelle.

“I can definitely do something to help with that.” Villanelle shrugged, leaning forward from where she was perched so she was a little more eye-level with Eve and the distance between them decreased.

Eve shook her head, smiling fondly at the gesture. “You’re sweet.”

Villanelle raised an eyebrow to the remark. “I’m also serious.”

The atmosphere in the room shifted. As Eve’s eyes came up to meet Villanelle’s, the light-hearted and jokey tone that had previously surrounded their conversation seemed to dissipate and change into something heavier. There was more tension in the air, with the silence between the two not helping that. “I… W-What did you have in mind?” Eve asked, though she knew she shouldn’t have. It would only lead to something she couldn’t get herself out of, but she couldn’t resist.

A sly grin appeared on Villanelle’s face at Eve’s tone. “You don’t have to be so nervous.”

“I’m not… I’m not trying to get anything out of you.” Eve blurted out suddenly, hit with the sudden realisation that she could be perceived as being coercive.

Villanelle shrugged. “Of course not.” She leaned in a little further. “But I need something you can give me, and you need something that I can give you.”

She knew this was wrong. She knew she should stop, that she could get in a serious amount of trouble if this led to where she thought it was going. Villanelle’s hand came up to Eve’s face, her index finger hooking under her chin while the pad of her thumb flicked over Eve’s lower lip. “I don’t mind sharing… I know you’ve thought about it.” She huffed in a low voice.

God, she had. She’d never admit it, but she had. Villanelle must have caught her staring off to space just one too many times. But she couldn’t deny that she’d caught Villanelle doing the exact same thing. “And you’ve thought about it too?” It had meant to be a statement, but her confidence buckled, and it turned into some sort of question, or an attempt at reassurance that she indeed wasn’t the only one in this situation.

“Of course.” Villanelle’s hand released from Eve’s chin and found its way up to her dark curls. “I’ve thought about doing this a lot.” She told Eve as her fingers wove between the curls.

Eve’s breath caught in her throat when she felt the fingers in her tussled hair, her gaze fixed on the deep green eyes opposite her. Without warning, there was a tug at her hair and her head was yanked back, causing Eve to let out an unintentional moan at the sensation.

“I’ve thought about doing that too. I always thought you’d like it.” Villanelle took advantage of Eve’s exposed neck, moving her head down so her lips to bite and suck at the supple skin until she heard Eve whining and huffing right into Villanelle’s ear.

“We… We really shouldn’t do this.” Eve tried during one of her fleeting moments of realism that passed her by just a little too quick in this situation.

“No one’s going to know,” Villanelle reassured, the words muffling against her neck as her spare hand traced up and under Eve’s blouse. She grabbed at Eve’s breast roughly for a couple of moments, continuing to kiss at her neck and jawline as she managed to move the fabric of her bra out of the way and make full contact with the skin. “I won’t tell if you don’t.”

“Fuck,” Eve whined, biting at her lower lip while her hips rutted against the chair without her even realising. “Go lock the door.”

Villanelle stood when Eve spoke and moved over to the door, flicking the small metal handle to lock the door from the inside. Eve kicked off her heels and discarded her blazer to make things easier, moving to the back desks at the rear of the classroom so no one would be able to see them through the small glass pane on the door.

Villanelle moved to join Eve a moment later, their lips meeting in a fervent kiss and their hands clumsily and messily traipsing over each other’s bodies, blindly grabbing at whatever material their hands found in a desperate attempt to establish the burning skin to skin contact they’d craved.

After gaining a little composure, Villanelle’s hands wandered down to find the button of Eve’s trousers, flicking across it with her thumb to undo it before her fingers wandered to drag down the zip. Eve was leaning back against one of the desks by this point, head buried in the crook of Villanelle’s neck as she planted soft kisses up and down the pale skin.

She sat back properly on the desk, not too far so that Villanelle could still get to where she needed but far back enough that she could spread her legs. She felt Villanelle’s hand slip past the material, the tips of her digits tracing over the material of her panties, where she could already feel the wetness soaking through.

“Fuck,” Villanelle sighed against her ear, causing Eve to blush at the reminder of exactly how long it had been and how worked up she had gotten as a result.

She managed to work the material aside, running the tips of her fingers up the wetness until they ran over Eve’s clit. Hearing Eve’s breath hitch, she began running her fingers back and forth over the sensitive nerves. Eve spread her legs wider instinctively at the contact, keeping her head hidden away against Villanelle’s neck as her hands grabbed at the material of Villanelle’s shirt again.

Eve’s head lulled up as Villanelle continued working her fingers over the woman’s clit, the skilled fingertips hitting her just right and managing to keep building up the pleasure and tightness she felt beginning to coil in the pit of her stomach.

“Fuck, god you’re such a good girl.” Eve mumbled in complete ecstasy. It had been so long since she’d felt this good that she almost missed the moan that escaped from Villanelle’s lips at the words. Eve chuckled lowly. “Hm, I always thought you’d like that.” She whispered into Villanelle’s ear. Villanelle wasn’t the only one who could overanalyse and think about how to make someone feel good.

“Let me taste you.” Villanelle sighed, pulling back and retracting her hand as she did so. She tugged at the waistband of Eve’s trousers and underwear, letting them both fall to the ground together and waiting for Eve to kick them aside before she knelt before the woman.

Eve perched herself on the desk again with Villanelle between her thighs, eyes wide and bright, looking directly at Eve as if she were asking permission to go further. Eve just gave her a little nod, watching as Villanelle peppered kisses much softer than the ones to her neck on the inside of the woman’s thighs teasingly.

Eve’s head fell back, and her eyes slipped shut as she felt Villanelle lick up the length of her wetness until she could find her throbbing clit again. A hand thread through Villanelle’s dark blonde locks as she began to lick back over her clit, moaning at the hand in her hair and the taste in her mouth as she felt the grip begin to tighten on her locks, signalling she was doing something right.

“God, you’re so good baby.” Eve whined, feeling the pressure begin to build back up in her stomach, which was only helped by the soft whines and moans that came from Villanelle at the words. “Keep going, f-fuck-“ She cut herself off with a breathy moan as Villanelle licked at her clit just right to give her everything she needed. “God, you’re gonna make me come baby.” She sighed, feeling Villanelle begin to speed up once she knew she was close.

Villanelle’s eyes trailed up to see Eve’s head back and her mouth open to allow any little noises of pleasure come right out. She felt the muscles of Eve’s thighs begin to tighten under her hands, knowing she was close. She kept her eyes fixed on Eve, watching how her face contorted with pleasure and listening to how her whines became higher and higher in pitch as Villanelle drove her closer and closer to her climax.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come.” Eve whimpered, the grip in Villanelle’s hair tightening once again while her tongue kept working against her clit. It only took a few more moments before a loud, choked moan escaped Eve’s lips and her body tensed under the power of her climax. Villanelle kept her tongue moving gently, working the woman through her orgasm under her muscles relaxed and the hand in her hair released its grip.

She stood from where she had been knelt, pressing a lazy kiss to Eve’s lips while the woman tried to bring herself back to reality and return the affection. They remained there for a moment: Villanelle stood between Eve’s legs with Eve perched on the desk and her arms wrapped around Villanelle’s neck, lazy kisses being exchanged while Eve came down from the high of her orgasm.

“So,” Villanelle began after she pulled back. “Do you feel a little less stressed?” She asked, moving back so Eve could grab the clothes she had discarded earlier.

“I definitely feel so kind of way.” She told Villanelle, covering her lower half before going back to grab her blazer.

“Well, I’m glad I could help with that.” She told the woman, following her to Eve’s desk. “And you’re not going to make me sit that exam now, right?”

Eve’s eyes flashed up to look at Villanelle, seeing a smug grin appearing across her face. “I don’t exactly have much of a choice, do I?”

Villanelle went to respond, but she was cut off by Eve. “Pass me your phone?” She asked.

She grabbed the device from her backpack and unlocked it before handing it to Eve, watching as she typed something in. “Text me when you’re away and I’ll reschedule your exam.”

Villanelle took the device back, seeing Eve’s contact information had now been added. “Oh wow, you gave me your number. That’s usually third hook up stuff.”

Eve rolled her eyes, slipping her shoes back on. “Don’t think this is going to become a regular thing.”

“Hm, that’s what you say,” Villanelle started, grabbing her backpack and turning her back to Eve.

Eve went to respond but was cut off by Villanelle as the girl disappeared through the doors. “See you next Wednesday.”


End file.
